In my earlier Australian patent specification No. 421,141 to which reference can be made, there is described an implement having a V-shaped frame, with land wheels being provided at the ends of the arms of the V, with the apex of the V being attached to and supported by the tractor. In this way the transfer of weight from the carrying implement to the tractor is considerable, and is often at least half the weight of the implement, together with the downward forces produced by the cultivating tool.
This invention is directed to an improved hitch arrangement for such an implement, the hitch in the previous Patent being a conventional hitch to the draw bar of the tractor, where although the transfer of weight to the tractor is achieved, this weight is often transferred to the tractor just rear of the rear axle, and often some considerable distance behind the rear axle. This reaction point on the tractor can give rise to a dangerous situation the tractor tending to rear backwardly.
Various attempts have been made in order to transfer some or all of the weight from a trailed vehicle or implement to the towing tractor.
Thus U.S. Pat. Nos, 1,623,179; 1,799,846; and 2,647,761 discloses a hitch for a trailed vehicle or implement where the connection between the trailed vehicle and the tractor vehicle is at or slightly in front of the rear axle of the tractor vehicle, so that this connection comprises both the draw bar and the weight transfer mechanism.
U.S. Pat Nos. 2,639,159 and 2,312,258 show linkages and mechanisms interconnecting the implement and tractor draw bar in order to achieve some degree of weight transfer, but this transfer of weight is only applied on the conventional draw bar behind the rear wheels of the tractor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,831; 3,215,404; 2,899,004 and 2,642,293 each show a hitch arrangement whereby there is a degree of weight transfer from the implement to the tractor, by a linkage separate from the conventional draw bar. Thus there is a lower link and an upper mechanism which transfers or supports some of the weight and/or forces of the trailed implement or machine.